1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child motion apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant swing apparatuses have become common household items. An infant swing has the primary function of applying a gentle, swinging or gliding motion to soothe a child, while providing a safe and comfortable seating area. However, one main drawback of the current infant swings is that they are generally built with large standing frames and swing arms that are complicated to fold or disassemble. This makes travelling with an infant swing all the more difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus for soothing a child that is more convenient in use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.